First Year Pranksters
by Scarlit Wulfe
Summary: When George and Fred Weasley were first years, they began there pranking careers. With a third member to the group.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other of J.K. Rowling's related characters. **

**I do own Daciana.**

**This is my first ever fan fiction. I would really appreciate reviews because I have no clue how it is going to go. Thanks! –Scar**

Chapter One

I had received my letter a few weeks previous. I was on my way to my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My father was pressuring me for Slytherin- "you must get in! Keep up the family honor!" While my mother said she would be fine if I ended up in Slytherin, but she would rather I ended up in Ravenclaw like she had. I didn't care one way or another- as long as I didn't end up in Gryffindor- my father would be furious.

I made my way to station 9 and ¾, I stopped, confused, between nine and ten. My father smiled down at me- "Oh, Daciana, you know better than that."

He stepped rapidly through a solid brick wall. "Oh, I totally knew that…" I muttered before stepping in after him. My younger brother, Jace, glanced at me. Slightly embarrassed, he looked away- then ran to me, wrapping his skinny arms around me waste. "Oh Daisee Imma miss you so much!"

He hadn't called me Daisee for years. I smiled and hugged him back. "Oh, Jace, don't worry. I'll write all the time! And I'll be back before you know it." I turned my voice to a whisper so dad wouldn't hear- "I love you, baby brother."

He smiled at me for a second, then backed off, his softness gone. I could see our father giving him a disapproving glare.

"Bye dad!" I said, hugging him lightly.

He glanced at me. "Goodbye, Daciana. Good luck. Keep out of trouble and stay away from the filthy mudbloods as much as you can." He gave me a light push towards my luggage and the train. I sighed. I wished he didn't have such a prejudice. My mother hadn't been able to come- she was at the Ministry, working already. We had said our goodbyes earlier. Now I had to go. I looked at the giant black train spewing out steam and took a deep breath. Little did I know how much I would need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any other of J.K. Rowling's related characters. **

**I do own Daciana and Jace.**

Chapter Two

I took a seat in an empty compartment- luckily I had been one of the first on the train- I don't know and younger witches or wizards, just my parent's friends. And I hate the feeling when you have to sit down next to a pair of best friends you don't know. You know as soon as you leave they are going to mock you like crazy. Anyhow, I got an empty compartment near the front.

I waited for some other first years to come in. The train was about to pull out when a pair of red headed twins bounced into my compartment. "Uhm…is anyone sitting here?" the one on the right asked shyly.

I looked at him and saw his vague discomfort- "Obviously. That's why there's only my luggage in here." I smiled. "Ah…go ahead and sit down."

The one on the left looked relieved "Oh bloody he…OW!" The one on the right had punched the one on the left. "George! What was that for?" He growled.

The other boy, George, grinned at him "Oi, couldn't have you cursing in front of the lady."

I glared at him "Ah bloody hell, are you really going to go there. A prissy little lady? Pfft." Mhmm. Ladylike. Totally me. I smirked at his raised eyebrows.

"I think I like you. What's your name?" he asked.

"Daciana Dolohov- just call me Dace or Daci though. How about you two?"

"I'm George and this here is my brother Fred."

I looked from one to the other. "Now I just need to find a way to tell you a part…"

Fred…or was it George…grinned at me. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

**I'm assuming everyone knows the Dolohovs are huge supporters of Voldie. Also, I know the chapters are short right now- once the story gets rolling they will get longer, don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived, a hulking man with a snarled beard greeted us cheerfully. "Over 'ere first years! Over 'ere!"

He motioned us onto small boats on a massive lake, the three of us got into one and it hauled off to the other side of the shore.

I glanced at Fred and George- "Oh, must be the groundskeeper- Charlie told us he was half giant- Hagrid I think…" George whispered in my ear.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, forgot you didn't know- he's our brother- I have…" he counted silently on his fingers, "four brothers and a sister-five counting Fred here-but who does?"

Fred punched him in the shoulder.

I must have looked shocked. George seemed a little apprehensive. "Your father is in the ministry isn't he? You've probably heard of the Weasleys…"

"Oh. He said you were….oh…" I muttered. My father had told me they were just as bad as mudbloods. Maybe even worse because they were muggle lovers.

George and Fred shared a look. "Yeah- some of the pureblood families don't like us so much- but we don't like them much either, eh George?"

George looked down sadly. "Yeah…" he muttered.

"Guys, I'm not my father you know." I said quietly.

They both looked at me.

"Really. I couldn't care less about blood- my mother taught me that much."

"Your…mother?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't care either- how she married my father I'll never know."

"No offense, Dasi, but he sounds like a complete git." George said.

"I might not agree with him, but that doesn't mean I don't love him." I growled. "Don't insult him- he _is _my father."

George looked like he had been slapped. I smiled- good- he was lucky I hadn't slapped him. One thing my father and I agree on is no one is allowed to insult our own.

My eyes opened wide- I could see Hogwarts better now, and it was incredible. The huge, lit windows reflected yellow-gold on the lake. Towers reached up to the sky.

Fred and George turned around- they had been facing me, their backs turned from the school.

"Wow." They murmured.

Yeah. Wow was right.


End file.
